


All Of Me

by stylesforstiles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, a lot apparently, and domestic stuff?, and excessive fluff?, and harry is louis' baby?, and louis is harry's baby?, how may headcanons can fit into one story?, john legend fucked me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love song for their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I used the lyrics of All of Me and applied it to different scenerios over the years because I'm pretty sure John Legend wrote this song for them. I hope it's okay ♥

_“What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out. You’ve got my head spinning, no kidding, I can’t pin you down”_

**November 2012**

Louis cupped a hand over his cheek, smiling down at him. “You do talk some shit in interviews you know,”

Harry’s lips quirked up as he searched Louis’ eyes. “Yet you love my stories anyways,”

Louis hummed, dropping a light kiss to his lips. “That’s because I love your voice.” He went in for another kiss, lingering this time. “Love it when you’re singing,” another kiss. “Love it when you first wake up in the morning,” another kiss. “Love it when you get off track in interviews,” he placed a thumb against Harrys’ bottom lip to part them. “But you know when I especially love it?”

Harry felt Louis’ thumb press down on his tongue. He wrapped his lips around it and waited for Louis to keep talking. Harry may have had his mouth on him, but Louis had the _mouth_.

“Love your voice the most when it’s completely fucked out; whether it’s from me fucking that gorgeous mouth of your while I pull your hair, or when you’re on your hands and knees for me and gagging for it, until I finally give you want you want and make you call out my name, over and over, and over.”

Harry wrapped a hand around the nape of his neck, tugging him down to meet him in a kiss but was stopped halfway. Louis sat back on his heels, cocking his head. “Do you reckon you could get off on me whispering dirty little things in your ear?”

Harry laughed, running his hands over his thighs. “I don’t doubt it Lou; there’s not much that mouth can’t accomplish.”

He sat there raking his eyes over Harry for another moment before climbing off and stretching out. Harry leaned up on his elbows, tracking his movements. “Hey, where are you going?”

He grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his pocket, sending a tiny smirk Harry’s way. “Going to get dinner love, why?”

Harry fell back against the pillow shaking his head at the ceiling. “You’re a little shit, you know?”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

No.

He wouldn’t.

 

*

_“What’s going on in that beautiful mind, I’m on your magical mystery ride. And I’m so dizzy, don’t know what hit me, but I’ll be alright”_

**January 2011**

 

“Haz, can I talk to you about something?”

Harry titled his head up finding Louis hovering by the patio door. He looked so pretty under the twinkling stars. You could see them even better out there at the bungalow.

“Course.”

They had been hanging out consistently since XFactor had ended, waiting to go on tour, and they were having so much fun. The most fun Louis has had with someone maybe ever, and suddenly it dawned on him that he _always_ wanted it to be like this. But, he didn’t know if Harry was on the same page.

He moved to sit down in the chair next to Harry; rolling his eyes (with a hidden smile of course) when Harry pat his lap instead. He eased down and nervously twisted his fingers together. Harry instantly grabbed them linking them with his own. Louis immediately felt his heartbeat slow down. He took a deep breath.

“So, this thing that we have... I’m…I just… Well—“he huffed in frustration. It’s H _arry_ ; why did he feel like his insides were turning out? But Harry, ever patient, ran a thumb along his knuckles, soothing him; waiting for Louis to collect himself. And just with that one reassuring touch he knew. He could do this. “Harry…you were so unexpected and I never could have dreamt that any of this could happen, but it did, we’re here, and you’re _so_ young, but I know what I want. And I want do this, with you. Like, be boyfriends. That’s—that’s what I want.”

He stared furtively at their hands. He had never been scared to look Harry in the eye.

“Okay.”

Louis whipped his head up. “Okay?”

Harry shrugged. “Okay.”

Louis’ eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Just-- that’s it? I was almost having a heart attack, and here you are Mr. Cool. You know this is what you want, no questions?”

Harry fit a hand under his hoodie, splaying it across the small of his back. Comforting. “I knew the day we met. You don’t just _meet_ people like you, Lou. You _don’t_. I know that.”

“You’re pretty wise for a sixteen year old, you know.”

Harry looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. “What can I say, I’m an old soul. So, we’re boyfriends then?”

Louis didn’t know what their future held, but Harry was something he had never been more certain of.

“Yes, we are.”

Harry grinned. “Good. Now kiss me you fool.”

 

*

_“My head’s under water, but I’m breathing fine. You’re crazy and I’m out of my mind”_

**January 2013**

“H, listen to me, you don’t have to keep doing this, I’ll bloody well call them myself!”

Harry closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the hotel room wall. He clutched the phone in his hand. “I can’t, Lou. The contract,”

Louis seethed through the phone. “Fuck the fucking contract, you need to be _home._ They already made you kiss her; it should have been over then. We can come up with something baby, we can get you out of there.”

A brief laugh fell from his lips. It felt like weeks since that’s happened. “You’ve been playing too many video games while I’ve been gone. You gonna to rescue me, Tomlinson?”

“It’s all I’ve been trying to do since this happened.”

Louis had never wanted it to come to this, for Harry to have to pretend, to be forced into a relationship like he was. Louis had accepted his fate a long time ago, hoping it would keep Harry from having to do the same. He shouldn’t have been so naïve. But he couldn’t take this anymore; every day that his boy was sad was a day he would need to make up to him in the future. And he _would_. But right now they needed to put an end to this mess for once and for all.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Louis thought about the words he had scribbled down a few days ago. They were about to come in handy.

“H, I need you to be strong okay? We’re going to tell them together that this ends. They can spin whatever story they want, but it ends. They can’t have an unhappy client before a big tour, now can they?”

Louis didn’t know if they really had any legs to stand on with that threat, but it was worth a try.

…

About a week later, Louis was smiling at his Twitter feed for the first time in a long time.

“Hello.”

*

_“Cause all of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections”_

**March 2013**

“Umm, Lou, what are you doing?”

Louis spun around, a blush rising in his cheeks. He pulled his t-shirt down over his stomach, fiddling with the hem. “Nothing?”

Harry shut the door of the dressing room behind him, stepping further into the room. “It doesn’t look like nothing when you’re in here pinching your sides, babe.”

He sighed leaning against the arm of the couch. He waved a hand at Harry. “It’s just…you’re so fit, you’ve been working out so much lately, and I’m…I know I gained a bit of weight over the over break—“

Harry strode over to him, reaching out for one of his hands. “Are you being serious right now?”

“I’m just…forget it, H. I’m being daft. Ignore me.”

Harry slid his hands up to his shoulders, giving him a little shake. “I won’t _ignore_ you. I love you,”

Louis bumped his knee against Harry’s thigh. “Will you still need me; will you still feed me, when I’m 64?”

“Again I ask; are you being serious?”

Louis flicked his eyes over Harry’s face. God. He was so beautiful. And he was his, he knows that. But sometimes he got these brief pockets of doubt and he ended up here. Pouting at the little bit of tummy he couldn’t quite seem to shake. Stupid, really.

“Guess you could say I’m insecure. Don’t know what for.”

Harry dragged a hand through his hair, pulling on the ends. “ _Louis---“_

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Niall poking his head through it a few seconds later. “I figured I would be safe from finding you in any compromising positions because we’re on in like two minutes. Let’s go boys!”

Louis nodded, arching up to press a kiss to the worry lines in between Harry’s eyebrows. “Come on H, I’m a big boy. I’ll be alright.”

Harry hugged him hard before begrudgingly following him out the door.

…

Harry was doing that thing where he was staring intensely at Louis and not trying in the least to be subtle about it. Louis got through his verse of Little Things just fine, but he felt his eyes wander over to Harry. They locked in the exact moment Harry had been waiting for.

“You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you’re perfect to me.”

He glanced away, keeping his face neutral. But he caught Zayn’s knowing look when Harry sang ‘and all his little things.’

It became another one of their things.

 

*

_“Give your all to me, I’ll give me all to you, you’re my end and my beginning, even when I lose I’m winning, cause I give you all of me, and you give me all of you”_

**February 2012**

“Fucking Paris, H! I love it here!”

They stumbled into the hotel room, tipsy off the wine they had with their dinner. A romantic dinner in Paris. Harry doesn’t know how they pulled it off, but he was high off everything Louis, especially after the interview they got to do together (though it will probably be their first and last. It had been…a bit intimate).

He pushed Louis against the closest wall, yanking on the hem of his jumper.

“Off, off, off. Mmm, yes Paris, city of love innit.”

Louis shoved his hands into Harry’s disarray of curls, tugging his head back. His eyes were already glazed over. Fuck. Louis would never get used to that. “Wait a minute, wait a minute. Got a surprise for you,”

Harry reached down to fumble with the buttons on his jeans, kicking his shoes off to the side. Louis threw his head back; his laugh loud and bright. “No, it’s not like _that_. Come here a minute.”

Louis maneuvered him onto the edge of the mattress while he bent over to rifle in his bag. He came back with a black velvet box, dropping it into Harry’s hand.

He reached over to open it, delighting in Harry’s wide eyes and fish mouth. But his hands still shook when he took it out. “I know that you can’t wear it, and it’s not the real, _real_ thing, but simply put, I fucking love you, H. So much. Just think of this as the first of many proposals.”

Harry slipped it on his finger, blinking down at it. “First of all, yes, obviously. And second, do you think I can get away with wearing it on the way back?”

“Not on that finger I’m afraid, love.”

He sighed, but moved it over to his forefinger regardless. And tackled Louis onto the bed a second later. “I fucking love you too by the way. And Paris. Fucking love Paris.”

Louis pulled him down roughly, whispering against his lips. “Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?”

“Oui. Tous les soirs pour le reste de ma vie.”

 

…They’ll always have Paris.

*

  _“How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too, the world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood”_

**September 2011**

Harry always had trouble with stage fright, so Louis knew that he was extremely on edge the night of their first live performance of ‘What Makes You Beautiful.’ He had tried to talk to him before they went on, but there hadn’t been enough time to make him feel as secure as Louis wanted him to.

During the performance he didn’t have to see Harry’s hands. He knew he was shaking on instinct. And when he sent Louis a look of defeat after his solo, his heart caught in his throat. Because there was nothing he could do. The show must go on. And he fucking hated it.

After they were finished and did the appropriate amount of schmoozing, Louis took Harry aside, needling him into a quiet hallway.

Harry shuffled his feet back and forth, fisting at his eyes. Louis reached out and gripped his wrists to drag them away. “Haz, please don’t cry,”

“I’m not,” he sniffled, wiping another tear away.

Louis removed the pocket square from Harry’s blazer, dabbing at his eyes. “Okay…can you not not cry and listen to me for a minute?”

He got a small sad little nod out of him. “It was our first performance and you did bloody amazing, do you hear me? Of course we’ll be a bit rusty the first few times, but we’ll get the kinks out and fucking smash it.”

Harry’s voiced wobbled. “Yeah, but…people were taking the piss on Twitter. They said I was shit.”

Louis clenched his teeth, his grip tightening on Harry’s wrist. “Listen sunshine, I don’t care if I have to tweet every single one of those people and tell them to fuck off. I will. I’ll stay up all night if I have to.”

Harry took the pocket square from him, hiccupping a laugh out as he wiped his eyes. “You can’t do that,”

Louis darted his eyes around before picking up Harry’s wrist and bringing it to his lips. “Maybe not _all_ of them. But, I would.” He dropped it back down, squeezing his fingers. “I knew you were going to be a star the day I got your autograph. And you will be. I won’t let anyone get in the way of letting you shine.”

“You can’t tell everyone that’s rude to me to fuck off, Lou,”

Louis shrugged nonchalantly. “We’ll see.”

And it was then and there that he knew Harry would always be his baby.

 

*

 _“You're my downfall, you're my muse_ _, my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you”_

**May 2013**

The tour was bustling along but they had been recording the new album in the midst of it, making everyone very hush hush about the songs they were writing.

More specifically, Harry and Louis were.

It had been another long night on the road and they had called dibs on the private room on the tour bus for the night, flopping down on the bed together still buzzing from the show.

Harry rolled onto his side, poking a finger in Louis’ dimple. How he developed one, they will never know. Zayn claims they’re soul bonding. Who really knows for sure though.

“I finished my song,”

Louis drummed his fingers on his chest. “Did you now?”

Harry leaned over and pulled his notebook out from his bag next to the bed, wagging it in Louis’ face. “I did, I did.”

Louis eyed the book suspiciously. “You’re going to let me look at the journal?”

Harry threw at his chest. “Oh please, like you haven’t peeked,”

Louis caught it, mouth dropping in shock. “I would _never_!”

Harry snorted. “Liar.”

“I’m not confirming or denying anything. But, I may have once seen a page full of Harry Tomlinson signatures.” Louis sat up and crossed his legs. Harry followed suit. He opened the bookmarked page, glossing over the words.

He traced his fingertips over Harry’s loopy handwriting, murmuring to himself ‘we’re on fire now.’ He glanced over at Harry, “Sounds like us on X-Factor. Sing a bit for me?”

Harry blushed, dimples on full display as he tapped a beat out on Louis’ knee. “I don’t care what people say when we’re together; you know I want to be the one to hold you in your sleep. I just want it to be you and I forever, I know you want to leave, so come on baby be with me so happily.”

Louis’ lips formed a soft smile. “It sounds just like you.”

Harry shuffled forward, leaning in to touch his lips to his ear. “And I think you’ll sound great carrying the chorus.”

On his way back he caught Louis’ lips in a quick kiss. Louis held him there, stroking his cheek. “That’s interesting, because I thought the same thing about you on the chorus of _my_ song.”

Harry bounced on the bed. “Gimme, lemme see,”

Louis shook his head, crawling over to Harry, slowly folding him down onto the bed. He licked and kissed his way up his chest until he had him squirming under his touch. He darted his tongue over a nipple, his pointed little teeth hovering over it, “Nah, later. Right now I want to practice that line about getting traces in your hair.”

*

Harry flicked the lights on in their kitchen, slumping down in a stool at the counter. They had been on a short trip home and he was so tired of being sent out every night. He lifted his head briefly and noticed a piece of paper with Louis’ hand writing and his phone sitting on top of it.

Harry slid it towards him, pouring over the haphazardly scribbled note.

“I have something for you to listen to finally! The song is in my phone under ‘Strong’ and the lyrics are in my notes. I hope you like it baby xx”

Harry put the headphones on and scrolled until he found ‘Strong demo’. Louis’ breathy voice floated into his ears moments later.

Harry lost it by the second verse.

When it was finished there was a shaky breath and Harry could hear the smile. Hell, he almost felt it.

“I case you didn’t already know, everything I write is for you. Always.”

 

*

 _“Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_ _, risking it all, though it's hard”_

**March 2014**

Louis paced back and forth chewing on his thumb nail. He didn’t like this. Harry was clearly ill and they were in the middle of a bloody video shoot and he couldn’t do anything about it. It was safe to say he hated it. Like was much too light of a word. 

Zayn hugged an arm around him. “He’s fine, bro,”

Louis shrugged out of the hold, turning around to hiss under his breath, “He doesn’t fucking look fine Zayn; he looks like he’s an extra in the Titanic right now.”

“Lou, calm down. We’re almost done and you can get him home soon, alright? He’s got like, twenty different people looking after him right now.”

Louis stubbornly kicked at the pier grumbling to himself ‘yeah, none of them are me though.’ He squinted his eyes to where Harry was slumped over on a bench huddled up in an array of jackets and blankets. He inwardly seethed some more before casting a sideways glance at Zayn, who was nodding his head back towards where Ben was set up. He shoved his itchy hands in his coat pockets and got back to work.

…

“H; just let me feel your forehead one more time,”

Harry slapped his hand away, stumbling over to lie sideways on the foot of their bed. “Jesus, Lou, I’m _fine_.”

“For fucks sake, will everyone stop saying that?!”

Harry cracked an eye open, frowning at him. “Are _you_ fine?”

Louis threw his hands up, exasperated. “No, I’m not; I hate that I have to be on the sidelines while people that aren’t me take care of you. It’s supposed to be in sickness and health and all that you know.”

Harry sat up with a groan. “Lou, we talked about this. I’m not a baby. You don’t have to worry about me all the time.”

“Harold, don’t make me play the spouse card,”

And it was his favorite word that made him give in. “Alright, alright. Take care of me then.”

…

Louis settled behind him in the tub, massaging the tense muscles in his back. “Isn’t this much better?”

Harry’s shoulder’s slumped forward, his head hanging lower as he relaxed into Louis’ touch. “Yes, I just don’t like you to worry so much old man,”

“Watch it kid, that’s hot old man to you,” Louis kissed his shoulder, noticing for the first time the date on the phone plugged into their Ipod dock. He gave Harry a nudge. “Hey, look at the date. It’s been two years since I rocked your world in Frisco.”

Harry scrunched his nose up. Louis still thought it was the cutest thing ever. “Please don’t say that again, babe.”

“Look how I get treated for being polite about shagging.” He dropped his nose into the damp curls at the nape of Harry’s neck, wrapping an arm around his stomach. Harry slipped his hands over his.

“I don’t want polite Louis anyways; it’s the loud one I love.”

Louis closed his eyes and breathed him in.

 

_“Cause all of me, loves all of you”_


End file.
